Horizon Festival
by UnleashedZombie
Summary: "Just got news from the Festival, there are 7 spots left! Hurry up if you want your chance to race people!" boomed the radio host that broadcasted into several other aspiring racers across Colorado. Two young drivers though are determined to claim their spots, and will drive for hours just to do so. Follow David and Delilah to the very last finish line. (Minor language. 13 plz)
1. Horizon Festival Chapter 1

A FanFiction by Emma

~ Horizon Festival ~

Chapter One

David

Moonlight streamed through the midnight sky, just above a lonesome petrol station that sat on the shoulder of an empty road, and it's neon sign struggled to stay lit; flickering every so often. Sitting at the gas pump was a metallic gold Mercedes – Benz SLS AMG Black Edition, shimmering in the low light. The driver door swung open and a male, with a brown leather jacket, an DGK muscle shirt, Levi's, and black slip on Vans slid across the hood and walked to the pump and began to fill his Mercedes. He smiled down at his prize and scanned the distance, looking for others. The little petrol pump clicked at the man to say the car was filled.

The Mercedes driver had Aviator sunglasses on, hair spiked up with hair gel, and a satisfied grin. He walked up to the glass doors and stepped inside the little convenience store and grabbed a Monster Energy drink, and a Snickers bar. Behind the counter was a short male, he had a receding hair line and a bushy, and a grey mustache. Behind the middle aged man was a shotgun mounted to the wall, just in reach. The Mercedes driver scoffed at the gun as he handed the cashier the money and walked back out. He pulled back the neon green tab on the can and took a swig.

He could hear engines about 200 yards away and he grinned more as they approached. He was excited. Three more cars pulled into the broken down, lonely petrol station. They were all matte black, with blue headlights. The first car to pull in was a Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray, then a BMW M3, and a Dodge Challenger. They all stopped and parked near the Mercedes – Benz. The other drivers stepped out of their cars without turning off their engines. They rumbled with patience, and their headlights shined into the convenience store, blinding the man with the shotgun. The Mercedes driver jogged over to the Corvette driver and they both greeted each other.

"Hey, David it's great to see you, man." Said the Corvette driver to the Mercedes driver. David smiled in return. The other two drivers walked up to David.

"It's always good to see you too, Jason," Jason patted David's shoulder and nodded at David's Mercedes and grinned, laughing a little. The other two drivers awkwardly greeted David, who eyed them curiously but didn't ask questions.

"Jeez I almost forgot. These two are friends of mine, they want in too," said Jason, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, did you hear anything? Are there spots left?" David shrugged.

"I haven't heard anything about spots left since I called you a few hours ago," David sighed, as he scuffed his Vans on the asphalt. "I think if we go now, we might barely make it. We need to hustle, though."

"It's like a 4 hour drive, and they won't have any spots if we try now. I think we should just back out.." Jason said sheepishly. David turned to him and punched his shoulder.

"Are you nuts? We've been wanting to go to Horizon for years now, and your just backing out, like that? Dude, _come on. _You and me both know how important this is. Champs bro!" David said enthusiastically. Jason gave a small smile but gave up and shrugged.

"I, I'm just thinking about not become a Champ, David. I want this badly, too. I'm just worried I'll fuck it up for myself. I don't think I can do it." Jason admitted, shoving his hands into is pockets and staring at the ground.

"Jason, you're _four _hours away! This is our last fighting chance to maybe get a swing at our dream. You're my best friend, and I'm going, but it's your dream, too. So you _are _coming. You'll regret it if you don't." David said as he pulled Jason by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to his Corvette. David opened up the car door and Jason sat down. He ran his fingers through his ruffled brown hair, and sighed.

"Alright, alright. Let's roll out now. See you there, bro." Jason shut his driver side door. His Corvette still sat there it's engine idle, and Jason revved it as David walked in front of him. David laughed and jumped behind the wheel of his Mercedes. He shoved the keys into the ignition and grinned as the Mercedes came to life before him. Slamming on the gas, the tires spun and with a high pitch squeal, the four cars sped away from the broken down petrol station, leaving it cloaked in more dust than it already was.

Jason and David were side by side, speeding over 140 mph. Jason's two friend's lagged behind them, barely able to keep up with the roaring super cars in front of them. David grinned and rolled down his window. Jason followed his lead. David howled wildly and shouted, "Horizon here we come!"


	2. Horizon Festival Chapter 2

A FanFiction by Emma

Chapter Two

Delilah

The crescent shaped moon shined down on the Horizon Festival, even at the dead of night it still was full of life. Groups of people were scattered around holding red Solo cups talking and laughing, cars of all sorts sat parked, sitting contently under the lowlight. Flyers, chip bags, and discarded Solo cups were strewn all over the asphalt, the breeze made the occasional cup skitter across the ground and the abandoned flyer float in the breeze.

At the gates of the festival sat a small booth, with many electronics. Two people with headsets sat in plastic lawn chairs, contently chatting away and occasionally sipping from their Energy drink cans.

"It seems like those last 7 spots are still left." Said the one on the right, who rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"It's so strange Rebecca," admitted the guy on the left, who sat back in his chairs and toyed with the buttons to the electronic board sitting in front of him. "Never in the Horizon Festival history have spots been open, _and _for this long. Look at this! Emptier than a graveyard. Hopefully there is a stampede coming soon. Horizon is something you just don't pass by." He stated, and reached for the greasy box of doughnuts, and pulling apart a maple bar. Rebecca grabbed one with pink frosting and white sprinkles and bit down.

"Yeah Scott, you're right," she said, mouthful of doughnut. "It'd be shame for something like this to be wasted. Hell, if I wasn't a radio host I'd have taken a spot by now!" Rebecca said, flailing her doughnut around. Scott scoffed at Rebecca. It was obvious that they were talking to the people listening on the radio.

"Yeah, if you had the slightest idea how to race, that is." Rebecca flung an empty Solo cup at his head, which he slyly avoided. Just 20 yards away from the two radio hosts, a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo was zooming down the road. Adventure Club dubstep was thundering through the speakers. The Lancer was metallic white, with chromed rims. Behind the wheel was a young girl with Brown wavy hair pulled into a high ponytail, knock off Ray Band sunglasses sitting at the crown of her head. She wore a lose fitting blouse with black skinny jeans and white and black high top sneakers. Around her neck was a gold necklace with the Ferrari logo dangling from it.

She slid to a stop next the radio booth, and rolled down her window. Rebecca and Scott smiled with excitement as they laid eyes on the girl.

"Are you here to take an open spot in Horizon Festival?" asked Rebecca, who had a Monster energy drink mustache and sprinkles stuck to her lower lip. The girl giggled and nodded in response. Scott jumped up and ran up to the window.

"What's your name, miss?" Scott asked eagerly, the maple bar sagging from his hand, and his Solo cup in the other.

"Delilah!" Delilah answered sweetly, and with those words she pulled into the Horizon Festival, leaving Rebecca and Scott to gawk.

"So you have it, racers! 6 spots remaining. Now we're moving!" Scott said excitedly and sat back down in his lawn chair. Rebecca did the same and set her doughnut on the table.

"Welcome Delilah to Horizon! This song is for our newcomer," and with a press of a button, the Skrillex remix 'Cinema' was broadcasted through the little radio booth.

Delilah slowed down as she pulled into the parking area, where hundreds of other cars sat in the moonlight. Some had people leaning against them, wiping them down, inspecting the hood, or just standing around them. Delilah pulled next to a Toyota Supra who had a small group of people standing around the front of the car. A guy leaned against the hood and two girls in high-heels, shorts and half shirt were on either side of him, his arms draped around their shoulders.

Delilah sighed and swung open her car door carefully, and stepped out. She observed the festival, and nervously turned and opened up the back door and grabbed her black sweater and slipped it on. Delilah slammed the door and pressed the lock button on her keys and began to walk to the registration trailer. She walked past several rows of polished cars she'd only ever heard of. They gleamed at Delilah and she titled her head back and smiled as the thought of racing filled her head. Finally she got here, the place she'd dreamed of coming.

The Registration trailer sat in the corner of the parking lot and a small line pouring out of the trailer door. Delilah got in line and waited for her turn to get her wristband. Finally, she was getting the ticket to speed, the ticket away from home. Her mind drifted back to Oregon, where she lived at the moment. She scoffed at her home and smiled as the line moved forward. Delilah scanned the sleepy Festival grounds, and looked at the Horizon stage. It was easy to tell it still had confetti all over it, and Solo cups and Flyers and a whole bunch of other discarded things at the base of the stage.

These next few weeks were her only chance at getting away from that boring small town life that battles the dream she craves. _All I need is to win that Championship _. . . Delilah though. That thought had been echoing through her head since she heard the news over the radio at home. Once she made it in the trailer, an older lady sat behind a little fold up table behind a cash register. Colored wristbands sat behind her in little organized stacks, and Delilah could see all the wristbands you could earn before making it to the Championship race, the one that really showed your skill. Delilah approached the lady sitting behind the cash register.

"Hello, young'in. Are you here to get your wristband?" Asked the lady, who peered up at her expectantly. Delilah smiled in return and nodded, looking as polite as possible.

"Yes, Ma'am. Don't I need to sign a paper, or something?" The lady chuckled and turned around and grabbed a white wristband.

"Sweetheart, nobody's name means anything until the day when everyone just knows you by the car you drive. Here is your wristband, dear. Drive safe." Delilah put out her arm and the lady wrapped the laminated wristband around Delilah's wrist. She walked out of the trailer and smiled as she rubbed her wristband. _This is just the beginning. _

Delilah eventually made it back to her Lancer, and of course the Supra still had the same audience that it had when she pulled up. The guy who had the two girls hugging on him noticed Delilah and winked at her. Delilah nodded nervously at him, and unlocked her Lancer.

"Nice car there, _niña bonita._" He grinned mischievously. The two ladies were still wrapped around him, but he wasn't focusing on them, which obviously frustrated them. The rest of his friends continued to talk, ignoring the fact the guy was distracted by Delilah.

"Thanks uh, Senior?" Delilah said questionably, but shrugged. The guy laughed warmly and held out his hand. Delilah shook it politely, and open up her car door. The guy returned to his group and let the ladies resume hugging him so they stopped pouting. Delilah shut her door and climbed to the back seats and laid down on her back. She stared at the ceiling of her car, and thought about the Horizon Festival.

_All my life, I've wanted to race. _Delilah thought. She rubbed her arms and laid on her right side. _But, I've never felt so alone. Finally.. I'm here and no one is here to cheer me on. _She reached for her hood and flipped it over her head, and closed her eyes.

_If I can do this, then I'll be free. Free of that cursed town that holds me back. If I don't win, I'm not going home. I'll just live in my car until the next Horizon Festival. . . Yeah. . . I'm so naïve. . . _Delilah shook her head, realizing what a bad idea it was not to get a hotel or something a bit more comfortable than her backseats. Delilah sighed and uncomfortably shifted herself and tried to get comfortable. She nodded off as her thoughts of tomorrow taunted her into sleep.


	3. Horizon Festival Chapter 3

A FanFiction by Emma

Chapter 3

David

David rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was 3 am, and they were an hour away from Horizon. They had pulled over on the side of the road. David was exhausted, and hungry. _Really _hungry. The four boys sat on the side of a road, trying to recuperate from the 3 hour drive. Jason walked over to David and sighed.

"As much as I'd love to keep going, we need rest. You stayed up all night waiting for me to meet up with you. I'd feel guilty if you didn't sleep." David cut him off.

"Listen, I want to get there as badly as you. I'm hungrier than I am tired. My GPS says there is a diner up ahead. It's up to you, we can keep driving, get our wristbands, then go to the diner, or we can go to the diner first, risk our spots, then go get our wristbands, If they are still there." Jason looked at David with disbelief.

Jason shook his head and gave David a tired grin. He returned the smile with a salute and closed his car door. Damn was that drive tedious. David wasn't even sure anybody would be awake to give them their wristbands, so they might as well wait in front of the gates until morning. Jason pulled back onto the road, then his friend who drove the BMW, then David, then the guy who drove the Charger. David sighed as the Horizon Festival gates came into view. After miles of nothing but stars and trees, it was heavenly to see those Festival gates. Even as tired as he was, David howled with excitement.

Rebecca and Scott sat at their booth, both sagging from exhaustion. Rebecca could've sworn she'd played the same song three times already. Scott was half awake, snoring every few minutes and scaring him back awake. Jason and David's headlights shined out at the two radio hosts, who suddenly woke up at the realization that there were more people coming. Rebecca slapped Scotts arm and stood up, staring up the road. Jason and David pulled up beside the booth, and rolled their windows down. Scott and Rebecca jogged over to David's window.

"Welcome to Horizon Festival! Are you guys here to take the remaining spots?" David nodded in agreement and Scott replaced Rebecca's spot and handed the group wristbands. They drove through the large gate, David's eyes suddenly bright and twinkling at the sight they've been driving hours for. They found some isolated parking spaces in the corner of the lot. David dragged the keys out of the ignition. He let his head fall back on the head rest, and he sighed with satisfaction.

"My god, we made it." He whispered. Jason rapped on the window, making David jolt up in surprise. He opened the car door, and Jason slapped David's shoulder.

"Man, we made it! I can't believe it!" They both gave each other a victory high five.

"Yo, Jason. You know what sounds amazing right now?" Jason looked down at his half asleep friend.

"What?"

"My backseat. I am so fucking _tired._" David scoffed, laughing at himself.

Jason chuckled and shut David's car door and walked away. David leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. Adrenaline ran through his head for a moment, and he thought of everything to come ahead. He smiled and fell asleep.

As David sat up, his eyes bloodshot, and his body aching from the odd position he slept in, he yawned. The sun shined in through the windshield, and he squinted his eyes as he sat up. _Nothing like sleeping in a car,_ David thought to himself as he climbed out of the Mercedes. Jason and his two friends were standing by their cars, chatting. David walked up beside them, still yawning.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. Got you something," Jason held a bag of food from the diner, and jingled it in David's weary eyes. He tiredly reached out for the bag, and Jason laughed.

"Wake up, man! We got races today, can't be sleeping behind the wheel," Jason teased as he handed the food over.

"I can't figure out how you're so peppy. I can't even see clearly, I'm yawning so much." He leaned against the hood of his car and shoved greasy, overcooked, hash browns in his mouth. Jason turned to continue his conversation to his friends that accompanied them to the festival. They smiled at Jason and got in their cars and drove away.

"Where are they going?" David asked, his mouth dotted with maple syrup and French toast. Jason shrugged in response.

"They just said thanks, and that they would be around. I'm guessing they're just happy we got them wristbands." He said as he looked around the awakening festival, his arms folded over his chest.

"Well your free-loading friends are welcome." David crumpled the bag, and Jason ignored his bitter comment.

They pulled out their maps, and scanned them for a nearby race.

"See any?" Jason asked slowly, his eyes focused.

"I found one that starts in twenty minutes. If we leave now we could possibly make it." The boys jumped in their cars and sped out of the festival and set their GPS's to their first race. As tired as David was at the moment, he couldn't deny his heart beating faster from adrenaline and excitement.

They made it with a couple minutes to spare, all the other racers were sitting patiently, their cars idle. Jason pulled next to a metallic white Lancer Evo. David pulled up behind it. A medium height, long brown haired girl stood beside her car, inspecting it to make sure nothing was wrong. Jason walked over.

"Hey man, look at her. She's not bad…,"

"Getting ideas already, Jason?" David teased, laughing.

Jason looked over at the girl, who looked back at him with disgust. She flipped her hair and climbed into her car.

"Oh, I like her. She's got an _attitude_!" David laughed again, and climbed behind the wheel of his Mercedes, literally hyperventilating. He was eager to finally race. Eventually the flag waver stepped out, and they all watched the countdown, anticipating the chance to slam on their own gas pedal. David bounced in his seat, his patience getting the best of him.

_3. . ._

_2. . ._

_1. . ._

Within a split second, all eight car's tires squealed, burning out before speeding away. The girl's Lancer weaved to the front, Jason was trailing behind, and David was a couple cars behind. Jason and the Lancer battled for first, their position constantly swapping. After about a quarter of the race done, David managed to catch up with Jason, who was still latched onto the shiny Evo. It stayed like this for another quarter of the race, no matter what the Girl tried, Jason was still there, not falling behind.

David matched his friend's speed, and signaled for Jason to fall back and let him try to pass the Evo. Jason pressed the brake gently, letting David cut in between the two. David could see the girl's irritation when she saw David behind her. He pressed on the gas pedal, matching the little Lancer's speed.

She looked at David with utter disbelief and she was flustered from keeping Jason at bay. The Mercedes cut the Lancer off and the Girl swerved, allowing Jason to move in front of her. David and Jason crossed the finish line, and pulled over.

"Ah, nice man!" Jason said, slapping David on the back, who beamed proudly.

"You too, you too. Did you see her though? She was pissed."

"If she can't race she shouldn't have come. We're pros David!" David went silent, and watched the Lancer Girl walk up to Jason. He failed to notice and went on with his smack talk.

"Man, she can't race! She won't even make it to the next wristband. We got this in the _bag._"

She crossed her arms, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? If you hadn't had someone to team up with, you wouldn't have spun me out. I mean, you still got second place, but even if I did win, you lost." She leaned to the left and looked at me with irritated eyes.

"Good racing though, you know what you're doing, but I don't know about your friend here." She stormed off, and Jason's mouth was agape with shock.

David began to laugh at Jason's surprised reaction. Jason stalked away, like a child. David watched the Lancer drive away, and he wondered who that was. He went back to his car, and followed Jason to the city. They found a tall, expensive hotel, and Jason parked beside it.

"We could get a penthouse, dude." Jason said excitedly, making David a little disapproving.

"I dunno. Penthouses are expensive, Jason. It could take up most of our money," David said, trying to convince his overly excited friend. Jason's shoulder's sagged.

"Well let's go see how much it costs, then we can decide." Jason bolted inside, leaving David outside the hotel. He sighed and walked in after Jason. When he walked inside the lobby, Jason was already eagerly asking the people manning the front desk. David joined him.

"Welcome to Sparkling Wine Inn, how shall we help you?" a chipper, professionally dressed woman greeted.

"We were just curious how much a penthouse was." Jason said bluntly, which startled the woman behind the desk. She probably didn't expect a random question coming from them.

"Oh, a Penthouse? Wow, here let me check," she said, hesitantly checking her computer. "How long would you be staying?" David decided it was a good time to step in.

"We aren't sure, maybe two nights." The lady nodded, and looked back at her computer.

"Well, one night in our only Penthouse would be about $4,100 for two nights. That's a discount. For one night it'd be $2,900 dollars." Jason whistled at the prices the lady put down and David raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse us," David politely said to the lady, and pulled Jason away. "Jason, that's a hole heck of a lot of money, for a hotel room. That's more than renting a house. That's money for upgrades, or something. I don't think it'd be smart to just waste that much money." Jason shook his head, and whispered in David's ear.

"Street races man. I know a guy, and he says if we have the talent, he has the cash. Lots of cash. Just one race could probably set us up for a week here, or so." He said blatantly, like they could do this regularly.

"Well, fine. Let's find out how much a week is," and they returned to the desk. "So, how much is a week?" the lady's eyes bulged, and she laced her hand on her chest.

"A. . week? Well, with that two day discount, around $12,000, of course if you wanted room service and access to the bar." Jason handed over a check with 12k written out to the hotel.

"Please, no raves in the penthouse." The lady said regretfully, as she handed David the room key. David sighed. He never thought Penthouses and Racing would go hand in hand.


	4. Horizon Festival Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Delilah

The sun began to shine through the curtains that draped over the windows, and sending the rays of light into Delilah's sleeping eyes. She blinked a couple times, and yawned. Delilah glanced around her shabby hotel room, and swung her legs out from under the covers.

She pulled the drapes apart, and light tumbled in, blinding her for a second.

"Oh, jeez." She mumbled, and turned away and walked into the puny bathroom. Delilah didn't hesitate to crank on the shower, letting the hot water mist up the room. Yesterday was long, and tiring. Delilah blindly pulled the shower curtains out of the way and stepped into the massaging rain.

About an hour later, Delilah had put her long, curly brown hair into a pony tail and she had a white polo on, with some jeans and skate shoes. She grabbed the keys to her Lancer, and sauntered out the door.

Outside the hotel, her Lancer was parked against the curb, covered in early morning dew. It was already warming up, and the sun was beating down on Delilah. She jumped behind the wheel, slipped her knock off, white Ray Bands sunglasses on, and drove off back towards the festival. Delilah let her mind wander during the drive, and her thoughts led to yesterday's race. She scoffed.

"That ass," she mused as she braked at a red light. "His friend was not too bad on the eyes, though." She smirked at the thought of the two friends, and wondered if she'd race with either of them again.

Other racers were heading back, and she could feel all the pumped up energy for today. Other sorts of cars drove behind her in a patient line, and she tried her best to be fast in her little A class Lancer. A R2 Ferrari sped past, not having the patience everyone else had.

Delilah pulled into the parking lot in front of the Festival Stage, and she could see crews cleaning up the mess from yesterday. She pulled out her festival map, and looked for the races starting soon. Eventually she settled for a race starting in half an hour and set the way on her GPS. Delilah subconsciously wondered if those two boys would be there.

Shortly after setting her GPS, Delilah pulled up behind two cars already parked behind the starting line. Her eyes wandered about, looking at her other opponents. A few more cars came, but the other cars wasn't what she was looking for. No Mercedes or Stingray here.

Her eyes gleamed as the officials came to everyone's car to give them a heads up the race will be starting in about 30 seconds. She griped the steering wheel, and smiled with anticipation. Those 3 seconds were always cruelly long, and she revved her engine. The screens above their cars popped out the word 'Go!' and everyone bolted away, the crowd behind the K – rails raging with energy.

Delilah drifted around the hairpin turn and sped in front, stealing 4th position. She patiently trailed 3rd, hoping for a slip up. He was hauling, and she was barely keeping pace. There was a steady hum of engines gaining momentum and Delilah was anticipating the next turn. She was absolutely sure she'd make it in front of 1st, if not, secure 2nd place. It didn't take long for them to get to the sharp left turn and just like Delilah planned, she gently bumped her way past 1st, and let the hum of her engine fly her past the finish.

A big grin played on her lips as the confetti cannons shot at her arrival, and she raised her hands above her head.

"Yes!" she said, gleefully. An official slowed her down and handed her the prize money. She thanked him and drove off, proud of herself. Delilah drove to the Diner, and pulled over onto the dirt. She pulled out her cell, which had 3 missed calls on it. Her mother, and her sister.

Delilah sighed, knowing her mother was going to kill her if she called back.

"Delilah?! Miss, you better be coming home, and I mean _now_!" she barked, making Delilah hold the phone away from her ear.

"Mom, I can't. I'm at Horizon, and I'm in my prime. I'll be back in a month, maybe two." She said, shyly. She could feel her mother's rage from the phone.

"_Two months?!_ What are you some, gypsy or something? You were told no, young lady!" Her mother shrieked back at her, the speaker vibrating at her volume.

"Mom, I'm 20, going on 21. I don't live with you, relax. I'm fine, and at least I had the decency of calling you back. I could've just stopped talking for two months, but if that's what you want," Delilah trailed off, waiting for her mother's response.

"What? No! I know, you are all grown up, and whatnot. That's not my point, though. Your whole racing fiasco is a big dangerous scheme! Please, just come back to Oregon, you're going to get hurt, my mom senses are tingling." Delilah sniggered, and shook her head.

"Doesn't work like that, Mom. Listen, I'm fine, and it'll stay that way. I'll call you and Luanda if it makes you feel better." Her mother sighed, obviously giving up the fight she couldn't win.

"Fine, I guess. Keep that promise, young lady. I want to make sure my daughter is still in one piece." They spoke some more, before Delilah decided to call it quits. Her hunger was getting the best of her. She entered the bacon grease smelling diner with all sorts of racers from the festival squished into booths and tables. She made her way to the bar, and helped herself to the Menu.

"Welcome to Dan's Diner. Here for breakfast?" asked a voice from behind the counter, and Delilah placed the Menu down, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm beat and starving. What's your specialty?" Delilah asked hungrily, smelling a waft of sausage from the kitchen.

"Well, we have these huge waffles with a heap of fruit or hash browns, and of course, bacon or sausage. We also have like a 6 stack of pancakes, with fruit toppings, and 4 pieces of our thickest bacon. That one is a favorite among the younger guys here." The waiter said, his pen and notepad already out, waiting for her order.

"Hmm.. well I think I'll take that really big Waffle meal you were telling me about, and I'll also have a strawberry and banana smoothie to go with it." She said pushing the Menu away and unwrapping her fork and butter knife from the napkin. The waiter nodded, and whisked away to the kitchen. Delilah turned to the window and watched the few cars pass by, lost in thought.

Her cell rung out, her ringtone a V12 Lamborghini Revention. She looked down at her phone, and looked at the text message from her sister. She made herself busy replying to her sibling as her food cooked in the back. It didn't take long for the steaming smell of waffles bring her back to the world.

"Here's your order." The young waiter said quickly, eyeing a few other people who just sat at the bar a couple seats away. He scurried off, rushing to get their orders. Delilah pushed her food around, feeling a little guilty about back home.

_I just up and left them, _Delilah thought to herself. _I left in the middle of the night, letting my rebelliousness take flight, again. _She sighed and looked at the pine trees across the street. The bustling noise of the diner let her space out, the noise echoing.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she whirled around, surprised. To her amazement, stood a familiar face.

"Chalice? Oh, my!" Delilah said, jumping from her bar stool and rushing into hug her old friend. The brim of his baseball cap was just covering his eyes, but beyond the hat and shaggy mouse brown hair, was grey eyes. He had a satisfied smile on, too. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey, Delilah. I didn't expect you to be at this year's Horizon," he said, pleased. She went back to sit on the stool, ignoring the food she didn't eat. He leaned against the counter and Delilah smiled.

"Chalice, I. . ." he stopped her, and took his hat off his head.

"Delilah, you don't have to call me by my street name. We aren't in Oregon." He chuckled softly, as he casually reached for a piece of fruit.

"Oh, okay, euh. . Charlie." Delilah stopped, and awkwardly looked at him.

"So what do you think? Street racing huh? Didn't see that coming! Hah!" Charlie sniggered ripping into the bright red strawberry.

"Oh, haha, yeah. So, not surprised to see you here. What color is your wristband?" Charlie looked up from fishing out a piece of cantaloupe.

"Wristband? What? Oh I get it. You're a part of the festival. I'm not."

"But, why are you here then, Charlie?"

"You know me! I'm not one for official things."

"Oh god, don't tell me you've been street racing! Charlie!" Delilah scolded, furiously slapping his thigh.

"Hey, hey! Delilah, shh! It isn't supposed to be world news. How would you not expect this from me?"

"Oh, I don't know, Charlie. Maybe I just didn't have reality. Dammit, Charlie." Delilah sighed, standing up. She slapped a ten under the plate and began to walk out of the diner. He trailed behind, his long strides quickening.

"Serious? Oh Delilah, really, stop it. You know I'm never going to stop being me. You can't get mad at me for that."

"No, you're right. I can't. but I can get mad at you for making stupid decisions and acting oblivious about it afterwards. Fine, if you don't care, I don't either. If I can't change a delinquent, who can..?" Delilah sneered, and entered her car. Charlie looked at the road, and sighed. Delilah slipped her sunglasses over her eyes, and started her car. She stopped for a minute, thinking. _What is he thinking, that dumbass_! She pressed on the gas and pulled out of the dirt lot. Charlie sighed, feeling stupid. He cursed and kicked at the dirt. He looked up and watched the lancer disappear. Why couldn't she see all he wanted was her?

Delilah continued down the road, grumbling. She began to space out, losing interest in the road. When a loud honk rang out and she snapped out of her daze. To her amazement, a Mercedes Black Edition and a Corvette Stingray were facing her, honking. She had somehow drifted into the opposite lane. It was them! She could tell they didn't recognize her. The driver of the Stingray stepped out of his car, and strided over to her window. She decided to roll down her window and play along.

"You do see the problem here, right?" he asked sarcastically, leaning down to peer into the window.

"Yeah, my bad. Wasn't really paying attention."

"So is that the reason why you lost to us?" he said smugly, and Delilah sneered back at him.

"So you do remember me," Delilah snickered. "How charming."

"How could we forget our first loser?" he said teasingly, and Delilah sat back in her seat. Letting his insult sting for a moment.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to forget the douche bag who scratched every surface of my car, and didn't even win after all that _work_. If you think you have talent, then you're wrong. Why don't you hit up your good looking friend over there for some driving lessons? You could _really _use them." With a flick of her wrist she pulled the lever up and he window began to pull up. She began to laugh, and pressed on the gas and carefully avoided the Mercedes. Delilah gave a devilish grin and headed back to her hotel.


End file.
